


Hidden Away

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Self-Insert, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You have a day off at the lake planned and a chance to cross something off the bucket list.





	Hidden Away

Walking down to the lake one Saturday morning, you were more than ready for some quiet time. It had been a busy last few weeks at the Avengers compound and just now, everyone was getting a day off to decompress. As much as you enjoyed working with the team, you were badly in need of some space and so having heard there was a beautiful lake nearby, you packed up a few things in a bag along with some food and made the trip down there.

Reaching the lake, you were stunned by how beautiful it was. You were also stunned to see there was a gorgeous waterfall nearby and plenty of space near the water to set up. Finding a comfortable spot, you laid out a blanket and set your bag down. Opening your thermos, you poured yourself a cup of coffee and took a moment to enjoy the peaceful day, so peaceful in which the only sounds were from the waterfall itself.

Setting your coffee down, you reached back into your bag and pulled out your sketchpad and pencils. Since you hadn’t drawn anything like this in a long time, you felt this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Sure, you could have always taken out your phone and snapped a few photos, but there was something so relaxing to you about capturing something so beautiful on paper and adding your own creative flair to it.

It was much this way for a time, just you alone committing such a beautiful place to paper. Once you had sketched out enough to satisfy your creative itch, you carefully put your art supplies away and stood up to stretch.

Looking out onto the lake, you found yourself curious how the water was. Slipping off your shoes, you walked down to the waters edge and dipped a few toes in. It was cold, but not too cold. After a moment, you dipped your foot all the way in and within a few seconds, you found the temperature pleasant.

Venturing out a bit further, you suddenly regretted not bringing your swimsuit. Granted you could swim in your clothes, but it would mean walking back to the compound dripping wet. That and you hadn’t thought to bring a towel.

A stray thought came to mind. There was something you had on your bucket list that you hadn’t had the chance to cross off until now: skinny dipping. You had considered indulging in it at the compound but considering the compound hade more cameras on the property than a supermax prison, you hadn’t been willing to risk it.

Looking around, you knew the spot you were at was secluded. There was no way that anyone passing by would see you naked in the water. There was also the matter of no towel, but your blanket could be used and washed later. Thinking you might not get another chance at this, you walked back out, stripped down, laid your clothes on the blanket and quickly ran back into the water before you could be seen.

It took a few minutes for you to adjust to the cold water but once you did so, you started to venture further out. You were a capable swimmer, but you made a point not to venture so far that it would be tough to get back.

Despite the temperature, the water felt wonderful overall. The feeling of swimming without a stich of clothing was a bit strange at first, but the longer you swam, you quicker you forgot about the fact that you were naked. All that mattered to you was that it was a beautiful Saturday at the lake, you had the lake to yourself and you didn’t have a care in the world.

But as it turned out, you weren’t the only one that day who decided to visit the lake nearby. Walking along the same path you had earlier, a man with dark hair and predilection for green and mischief had decided he would see this so-called lake for himself. The closer he got to the beach area, the more he could see it and despite it not being quite what he expected, it was still beautiful none the less.

Walking out onto the sand, Loki heard what he thought were splashing noises. Looking out onto the water, he could see someone swimming for the shore. After a moment he could tell two things: who the person was, and that said person was naked.

Needing a quick break from the water, you swam for the shore. As you swam, you kept your eyes mostly closed and as you could feel the water getting shallower, as soon as your feet could touch the ground, you brought your hands up to your face to wipe your eyes. You were about half way out of the water when you heard a smooth voice.

“Hello (Y/N)”

Shocked that you were not alone, you screamed and fell back further into the lake. Quickly you looked around for the owner of the voice.

“Loki! Gods, you scared me!” You yelled as you scrambled back into the water to cover yourself.

“I’m sorry (Y/N)” He said genuinely.

“What are you doing here? Did Stark send you?” You asked, trying to compose yourself.

“Stark? No, he’s gone into the city. I had heard about the lake and thought I would come see it. It seems we had the same idea.” Loki replied, still smiling. “How is the water by the way?”

“Its… nice.” You stammered, still embarrassed at being caught out like this.

Noting the hint of red on your cheeks, he said gently. “You don’t have to be embarrassed (Y/N), there is nothing wrong with swimming naked. I do it.”

“Its not swimming naked I’m embarrassed about, its being caught like this.” You admitted, still blushing a bit.

“Would it make you feel better if I joined in?” Loki asked.

Stunned you replied, “You want to join?”

“I’ve not been swimming in some time, not since before…” He trailed off. He didn’t have to say it for you to get the hint.

“Uh, sure. If you want to.” You replied, not believing what was happening. It wasn’t that you didn’t like Loki, in fact you got along with him great, it was just that being so exposed to him like this was the last thing you expected.

“I’ll turn around” you said, doing so to give him a bit of privacy. Turning around, you did your best to keep your eyes looking another way. Even so you couldn’t help but note the sounds of clothing hitting the ground and after a few moments, you could hear water splashing.

Looking Loki over, you could see he was more chiseled than you expected. With the garments he tended to wear, you expected him to be far leaner. Loki seemed to notice you looking and smirked.

“See something you like?” He teased, making you turn red as he got closer to you.

“I’m pleading the 5th.” You murmured, looking away.

“Pleading the what?” Loki asked confused.

“Oh, that’s right. You wouldn’t know that.” You replied, shrugging. “Basically, it means I don’t want to incriminate myself.”

“No offense my dear, but the fact that your face is a very lovely shade of red already did “Loki remarked.

Conceding the point, the both of you swam out further into the water. Loki seemed to have adjusted to the water quicker than you had and it wasn’t long before the two of you were goofing around, splashing each other.

Hours passed, with the two of you having a grand time. This was the first time in awhile that you and Loki had the chance to hang out. Even after knowing him for a few years, it still surprised you that you were working and friends with the person partially responsible for destroying New York. While others had been leery of him, you felt that after recent events, he deserved a bit of a second chance and so over time, you two had become close. You had even developed a small crush on him, but you would never admit it.

After a bit the two of you started chatting more. Remembering what he had seen when he had found you he asked, “Why no bathing suit or whatever it is Midgardians wear to swim in?”

“Well to be honest, I hadn’t planned to swim when I came out here” You confessed. “I had planned to just do nothing more than sit here and take a breather. But I figured why not knock it off the bucket list.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed in confusion “What’s a bucket list?”

“It’s a list of things you want to do before you die.” You replied.

“Where does a bucket come in?” He asked.

“Oh, its taken from the phrase ‘kick the bucket.’. Long story short, it has to do with death.”

Chuckling Loki shook his head and said, “You Midgardians have some of the strangest phrases.”

“Yeah we do. “You spoke.

“So, what else is on this bucket list of yours?” Loki inquired.

Considering it a moment, you weren’t sure what to say. You worried that he might find your list frivolous, so you replied, “Not much really.”

Raising his eyebrows, he spoke “Somehow I doubt that (Y/N). Come on, what’s one thing you want to do before you die?”

Looking at him hesitantly you asked “It’s a bit strange. Promise me you won’t laugh?”

Holding a hand up he gave a bit of a devious smile and said “I promise. Now tell me.”

Thinking you might as well say something you replied “Okay. One thing I want to do before I die is run through a castle or a palace wearing a big white ball gown.”

Laughing a bit Loki said, “How is that strange?”

Surprised by his answer you replied, “Well there is the fact that ball gowns really aren’t made to be run in and there is also the fact that most castles are now basically nothing more than a pile of rocks and the ones that are still standing don’t allow people to run around in them.”

“Sounds like they don’t know what a castle is really for.” Loki noted with a smile.

“But yeah, that is one thing. I think I have a better chance of winning the lottery than I am fulfilling that wish. But a girl can dream.” You noted wryly.

“Out of curiosity, say you could run through a castle or a palace wearing a white ball gown, which palace would it be?” He inquired.

You didn’t even have to think it over.

“That would be the Palace of Versailles in Paris. In the Hall of Mirrors.” You said smiling. “I’ve always thought that would be the perfect place.”

As Loki stored that bit of information in the recesses of his mind, his eye caught something in the distance. Looking at the waterfall, he thought he saw something unusual.

Noting the change in his demeanor you asked, “What is it?”

“I think there is something past the waterfall. Let’s go see what it is.” Loki stated. “I’ll race you there.”

“Your on!”

Very quickly you two made your way over to the waterfall. As you got closer, you turned to look and saw that you and Loki were dead even. You hadn’t expected to keep up with him like you had but you weren’t about to complain.

Passing under the waterfall, you noted there was a bit of an enclosure. With a bit of light shining through, it was a small space to be sure, with sand but enough space for a few people.

As you got closer to it, you could feel ground beneath your feet. Once you felt that, you stayed in the water while Loki started to get out. Realizing that now you could see all of him, you tried to look away, but he noticed.

“You can look if you wish (Y/N) he said gently, sitting down on the ground.

Thinking you might as well, you turned to look to see all of him. Just sitting there stretched out, you had never seen Loki more relaxed before. You also noticed out of nowhere, he had conjured up something to cover him around the waist and sitting next to him looked to be a towel.

“Its yours if you want it.” He said gently.

“Okay.”

As you started to get out of the water, Loki closed his eyes. Quickly you picked up the towel and wrapped it around you and took a seat next to him.

“You can look now.” You said to him, grateful. “Thanks for this.”

“My pleasure.”

For a moment, the two of you sat in silence, looking along the stone walls and just enjoying a peaceful moment. It didn’t take long for you to spot some places where people had tried to carve names and initials into the rock wall and it looked as if most didn’t get very far.

“I wonder how many people know about this place. I mean, besides the ones that left messages here.” You wondered aloud.

“I’m sure quite a few do. A place like this would never stay a secret. Even our palace back in Asgard had numerous places for lovers to meet up.” Loki said shrugging.

Feeling a bit brave you asked, “Did you use them?”

“A few times. The only bad part is since everyone knew about them, there was a chance that your rendezvous would be interrupted once or twice.” He replied, smiling. “I can’t tell you how many times someone walked in on Thor with a guest. Most times he didn’t notice though.”

Laughing you replied “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. Though I doubt that would happen at the compound though. With all the cameras there, I’m sure at least a few people have a sex tape they don’t know about.”

Laying out flat on the ground, Loki chuckled “I always thought it was a tad odd that Midgardians did that.”

“That we do what?” You asked.

“That you, what do you call it, tape things, especially things like sex.” Loki admitted.

Shrugging your shoulders, you replied “Some people enjoy watching themselves. I couldn’t do it though. “

“Why not?” Loki asked gently, coming up to rest on his elbows.

Looking back at him, you were surprised to be having such an intimate conversation with him. Granted you two had essentially spent the day together naked and the two of you had been friends for a while, but this subject had never really come up before. Loki had never been one to discuss such matters before, so it was never talked about. But here he was now, asking about it.

“It’s for a couple of reasons. One, knowing that a camera is there, I would feel shy. I’ve never felt comfortable in front of one. The other is that Id see all of my flaws all at once.” You said.

Narrowing his eyes, a bit in confusion, Loki inquired “What flaws?”

Stunned a moment, you replied “My flaws. You know, what’s wrong with my figure.”

Looking you up and down again he stated gently “Again, what flaws?”

Standing up a moment, you went to unwrap your towel. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Thinking you might as well let it all out, you dropped the towel and held your arms out. Turning around so he could see more, you waited for him to make a smartass remark.

Smiling at the sight of you he stated, “I’m still not seeing any flaws my dear.”

You didn’t know if he was being nice or if he was being genuine.

“You mean to tell me that you can’t see my wide hips?” You asked.

“Everyone has hips. That’s not a flaw.” Loki shrugged.

“Okay, you can’t see all the different marks I have?” You said, pointing to all of them.

“Everyone has marks of some kid. That’s not a flaw.” Loki noted.

Turning around to show him the bit of cellulite that you tried everything you could think of to get rid of, you said. “Okay, what about this?”

“That’s a characteristic of your gender. Again, my dear, not a flaw.” Loki said, tilting his head to the side.

Turing around and putting your hands on your hips, you said a bit tartly “Are you being serious when you say all this?”

“Completely serious my dear.” Loki said, sitting all the way up. “The things that we inherit are not flaws.”

You didn’t know what to say. You hadn’t expected him to be so blunt about it. Sitting back down next to him, still naked, your curiosity got the better of you. “Okay, if you don’t see flaws, what do you see?”

Lifting a hand and placing it under your chin, Loki started into your eyes a moment, as he had done many times before. The feel of his fingers along you skin made you shiver a bit and the longer his hand remained there, the more you could feel yourself blushing all over.

“What do I see?” He purred. “I see a woman I’ve wanted for a long time.” And with that Loki pulled you into a very deep kiss, running his fingers through your hair and down your back. Before you knew it, he grabbed a hold of you and pulled you onto his lap.

Quickly you wrapped your arms around his neck and with your lips still on his, ran your own fingers through his hair. Your kisses quickly grew more eager and the two of you quickly took to biting each other’s lip, making the other one growl. Loki’s mouth soon left yours and moving your hair to the side, he left kisses along your neck and down to your shoulders, occasionally leaving small bites, making you whimper.

With you distracted by his mouth, Loki took a hand and reached below between you two. Grabbing hold of his cock, already incredibly stiff, he brought the head of it to your opening, running it over your slit and delighting at feeling how wet you already were for him.

Feeling him teasing you was nearly too much. As he toyed with you more, Loki’s mouth moved down to your nipples where he both circled them with his tongue and sucked on them, making your breath hitch as he found ever single weak point of yours.

You wanted to beg him. You wanted to plead with him to enter you already, but he had you so keyed up, so turned on that you couldn’t think straight, let alone speak. Loki seemed to know your thoughts for quickly he guided himself inside you, making you scream in pleasure.

Loki moved his arms to your waist, so he might hold you tighter against him. With his face buried in your chest, whispering your name against your skin, he began thrusting into you quickly, making you feel every bit of him.

Holding onto him for dear life, your fingers dug into his back. If it caused him pain, he gave no indication. If anything, he seemed to be as lost to the pleasure as you were. Feeling that you were holding on to him, Loki let his hands run over you, wanting to better learn each part of you.

Eager for more of his mouth, you brought your hand to his face, lifted it up and kissed him again, this time even more eager than before. Still keeping his pace, Loki’s hands kept running over you. As he brought them up to your chest, he gave each of your breasts a firm squeeze, delighting in the feel of them in his hands.

As much as you enjoyed him taking the lead, you found yourself wanting to return the favor. Taking his hands, you moved forward and pinned them over his head. Leaning over him and still holding him in place, you rocked your hips, matching his rhythm and making his eyes roll back as he found himself no longer in command and loving every bit of it.

Soon enough, you let go of his hands and putting yours on his chest, you rode him as hard as you could. To make it even more pleasurable for him and you, you tightened your muscles between your legs, making him call out your name repeatedly.

Watching and feeling you ride him, Loki was in heaven. He hadn’t felt such pleasure and passion for quite some time and he hadn’t realized how much he had missed it all. Too much time had been wasted elsewhere and now, here alone with you, he wanted to indulge in more with the woman who had stolen his heart.

Sitting back up, Loki grabbed you around the waist and flipped you over onto your back. Placing your legs around him, Loki leaned over you and slid his arms underneath you. Bringing his face to yours, he quickly resumed his pace, staring deep into your eyes as he drove you further over the edge like none other.

Bringing his lips to yours again, his tongue caressing yours, Loki could feel that his own climax was building much faster. Feeling your muscles start to contract more, he knew your pleasure was now in time with his and there was no point in holding back now.

With the both of you holding on tight, Loki went at you harder. With his mouth still on yours, you moaning against him, the both of let go and before you knew it, the both of you came together. As you rode the aftershocks, Loki kept thrusting until he went soft, collapsing on top of you, the two of too relaxed to want to move.

You stayed there for who knows how long. You knew you should head back but you had no desire to move. The others knew where you were, they could come find you if they needed you. So, the two of you stayed, wrapped together and contended, grateful for a few moments of bliss.

A few months later, both you and Loki were on your way to France for a mission. On the way there you noticed that you hadn’t been given much details for the mission, other than that you were to meet at a set of co-ordinates at midnight local time and that you would be there all night. Thinking there was no point in worrying about it till you got there, you rested while you could.

After a 6-hour journey, the two of you arrived in Paris. As you were still dozing when you arrived at the site, you didn’t see where the two of you had landed. With a nudge and a quick kiss Loki woke you up.

Rubbing your eyes, you could see he was covered in a long dark cloak. Telling you he was going to go ahead and head inside while you got changed, he left the Quinjet with a small smile on his face.

Looking to the side you saw there was a garment bag. Opening it up you were stunned to find a beautiful white ballgown, heels and pearls. Getting word that you needed to head inside, you grabbed the clothes and stepped off the Quinjet. Being hustled inside by another team member, you were lead into a rather opulent room. Quickly changing, another team member, a friend of yours stepped up to quickly fix your hair.

Through all of this, you kept asking what was going on, but no one would tell you. When you were finished, you were handed a mask and told to put it on. As you were being led around blindfolded, you kept wondering what kind of mission this was. Your best guess was that you were at a party that you were supposed to infiltrate, and that Loki was mean to be your date.

Suddenly, you came to a stop. After a moment, you heard Loki telling you to take the mask off. Once you had, you looked around to see where you were and once you realized it, your heart nearly stopped. You were in the Hall of Mirrors at the Palace of Versailles.

The room was filled with candles, more than you thought possible. Above you were many ornate chandeliers and all along the walls, were nothing but ornate carvings and mirrors. But most stunning of all, standing not far from you dressed in tails was none other than Loki.

Smiling widely at you, he held out his hand. Walking up to your boyfriend, you were still speechless, wondering how his was really happening.

Taking his hand in yours he asked, “Shall we?”

“Shall we what?” You asked, though you knew what he meant.

“Run.” He said smiling. “The palace is ours for the night and we have a long way to go.”

“I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
